


The Queen's Punishment

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ......Nah, Anilingus, Ass to Mouth, But am I sorry?, Cunnilingus, Dom Pitou/Sub Kite, Don't look at me this was Wergu's idea, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kite somehow manages to survive, Pitou is thicc, Please sit on me next Pitou, Queening, Roleplay, Squirting, T H I C C, Urination, Watersports, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Pitou would have to always remember not to hurt Kite while having sex with the vastly weaker human - this is why she always preferred being the submissive. But one late evening, or early morning to some, she wanted the roles reversed."I'll be gentle!! I promise."





	The Queen's Punishment

Kite admitted he was nervous, but he'd be crazy not to let her give it a shot. It felt nice for him to relax on the bed and wait for Pitou to do the all dirty work for a change.

She sat on the bed, frozen. "Hmmmm."

"Are you not in the mood anymore?" Kite asked her, secretly hoping this wasn't the case - he wanted to see what all his little feline was capable of. 

"No, I'm thinking..." Her tail kept swaying back and forth, like a pendulum. "Kite... what's your favorite part of me?"

"I love every inch of you," Kite responded. This answer didn't satisfy her.

"But... no, I mean... do you like... m-my boobs the most? Or do you like..."

"Your butt is really cute. But like I said, I love every inch of you."

"My butt?"

"Yes. It's a cute butt."

Pitou giggled. Her butt looked especially cute in the underwear she was wearing: a mint colored lacy thong that fit very, very snug. Her ears perked up when she decided on what to do. 

She was stronger than Kite, so there was no need to restrain him or tie him up...

Kite wasn't sure if the devious look on her face made him more horny or afraid.

"Okay then, I think meow I'll punish you."

"For what?"

"Don't you remember? You're invading our nest and killing our soldiers. Like a bad little human," she pouted playfully. Ah, she was roleplaying. "I'll have to... stop you somehow. Let me see how strong I really am..." She stood over Kite, and turned around. 

"Ah...?" Oh, but how Kite melted when he realized what she was going to do. 

She kneeled down, her ass hovering only inches away from Kite's face. She kept her tail straight up. "Wh... what are you looking at? You're a pervert, aren't you...? Hmph... degrading me like that..."

Kite's hands fumbled for his belt. He was rock solid. 

"No matter, this won't last long..." Pitou purred when she heard the metals on Kite's buckle rapidly clink. "Mmph! Pervert!" She very gently perched herself atop of the man's face, his pointy nose right up her anus. "Now I'm really going to have to smother you good..." 

She grinded up and down against his face roughly, taking pleasure from the sound of his helpless muffling. "What do you think, human? Hard to breathe, isn't it...? Nyeheheh..." 

Kite's belt was at last unbuckled, and his trembling, needy hands unzipped his pants. At last, he began to stroke his aching pecker.

"What are you doing??" Pitou squeaked. "Are you actually taking pleasure in this? I'm going to break your stupid nose!" She raised up her tush to fully remove her panties. Kite desperately and immediately took a deep, sharp breath while he still could before she sat back down. 

All Kite could see and smell was Pitou's ass. She had a very subtle, floral scent that made his mouth water. 

"It's a purrfect fit for me," Pitou purred loudly in pleasure, as she roughly grinded again, this time from side to side. "Ohh, I've needed a nice, long sit. You can get off to this as much as you want, naughty human. These are your final moments, after all~"

With the material out of the way, Kite could fully taste her now. Smooth, warm, moist, sweet, fresh... he was addicted. His woman tasted so good.

"What are you doing with your tongue?" She whined, "Do I have to smother you harder in order to paralyze you first?" She readjusted, then started to grind once more so Kite's tongue could reach more areas. She started to squeal and moan. "What's wrong? Y-You should be choking to death right now. I don't understand..."

She tried to sink deeper and deeper into Kite's face. It was much harder for him to breathe now, but Pitou knew this. She made sure she raised her ass up and back down would so he could take short breaths. Kite immensely enjoyed this view. 

"I seem to be wet... hrm... and my nipples are... haaa! What are you doing to me?" Pitou's eyelids fluttered. "It feels so damn good," she breathily moaned as she began to rub her breasts, her thumbs paying extra attention to the hardened nipples. "It's not fair. You're the one that should be getting weak, not me."

She teased Kite by inching her pussy closer and closer to him every time she raised up. Finally, his mouth was able to reach it. To say she was soaked was an understatement - it literally felt like Kite sticking his head in warm water.

"N-Not there, please... you're going to make me..."

Kite was the happiest man right now. He showed no signs of mercy. Of course not. Finally, Pitou squirted right in his mouth. He gagged slightly. When he continued on, she immediately squirted again. He was prepared and swallowed it that time. 

"Now I can't stop squirting... perhaps... if I do it enough times... would it be enough to drown you?"

She squirted more and more as Kite worked his tongue in. He became frustrated, her pussy was literally throbbing over his mouth - but he felt he just couldn't reach in far enough. 

"Are you truly doing your worst, human?" Pitou became mutually frustrated. "Oh... ooooohhh..." As soon as she felt that she was running out of breath, she thought she was going to squirt again - no, this felt more intense - an orgasm, surely. "I'm going to splash my sweet, sweet come all over your face, and surely that will be the end of you..."

Kite braced himself for her orgasm. He was on the brink of orgasming as well. He pumped his dick harder, faster, but she still came before him.

She felt a wave of relief as she ejaculated, but she felt her warm juices coming out at a more constant rate. She quickly raised up and realized not only did she ejaculate, she also pissed a little. Kite's face was completely immersed, his eyes blown wide open as he orgasmed briefly after. 

"I'm sorry! I peed on your face!" Pitou cried hysterically. 

Kite already realized this, but wasn't bothered by it. He laughed at her. "No, Pitou," he comforted her, "I loved it. I loved having your fluids on my face. They feel like drops from Heaven, you see..."

"But... but I _peed._ "

"And that's fine."

"It is?"

"Yes. And I love anything that comes from you."

Pitou turned red. What a strange thing to say, but Kite had that look on his face. He really, really meant it. He then leaned in and kissed her sincerely. 

"I had so much fun. Let me get some towels."


End file.
